ED-E
|level =10 → 22 |derived =Hit Points: 180 → 396 DT: 8 (Armor upgrade: 20) WG: 210 |perks =Enhanced Sensors Camarader-E (after Lonesome Road) |dialogue =NVCompanionEdE.txt |edid =NVCompanionEdE NVCompanionEdEUpgradeWeapons (upgr. weapons) NVCompanionEdEUpgradeArmor (upgr. armor) |baseid = (default) (upgr. weapons) (upgraded armor) |refid = (default) (upgr. weapons) (upgraded armor) }} |content2= }} Eyebot Duraframe Subject E, também conhecido como ED-E (pronunciado "Eddie" por alguns e "E-D-E" por outros) é um Duraframe eyebot e possível companheiro em 2281. É encontrado primeiramente defunto na Nash residence em Primm. Enredo ED-E é um Enclave eyebot da costa leste.Bethesda Podcast Episode 3 (2:00-2:30) Ele foi construído por Whitley na Adams Air Force Base em torno de 2275.Meet the Companions Como um protótipo do modelo "duraframe", ED-E foi melhorado para combate regular, ao contrário dos Eyebots originais, que funcionavam primariamente como transmissores de rádio móveis, e modelos padrões Duraframe. Essas melhorias incluíam um sensor de prato direcionado, blindagem para proteger os tubos de vácuo montados na lateral, e montado na frente, um mini Tesla cannon para aumentar as capacidades ofensivas em relação ao canhão lazer padrão.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.467 No entanto, desde a guerra de 2277 com a Irmandade de Aço, a necessidade do aumento da produção das Hellfire armor Enclave, fez com que a produção de eyebot fosse parada, tornando ED-E o ultimo modelo sobrevivente. Whitley carregou uma enorme quantidade de dados valiosos sobre o Poseidon Energy e sua pesquisa de duraframe nos registros de ED-E,Courier: "What would you like it for?" April Martimer: "I've heard through our channels that it has some research that may be related to Enclave and Poseidon Energy technology. I'd like to get what I can from it and use that data for the good of humanity... ALL of humanity, unlike the Brotherhood." (Diálogo de April Martimer)Courier: "I've heard some information from its logs, sounds like it is carrying some Enclave data." Lorenzo: "Really? What kind of logs? What kind of data does he have on it?" Courier: "The logs spoke about Enclave Duraframe research and Poseidon Energy research." Lorenzo: " " (Diálogo de Lorenzo) e então o enviou em uma missão cruzando o país até Navarro. A primeira parada de ED-E foi um posto avançado escondido do Enclave em Chicago para melhoramentos e reparos. É então que viajou pela Mojave Wasteland, onde foi baleado duas vezes por um desconhecido atirador, Causando muitos danos. Isso eventualmente o deixou dexativado perto de Primm, onde foi encontrado e levado por um carteiro desconhecido da Mojave Express e dado a Johnson Nash. Impossibilitado de reparar por si mesmo, Nash deixou ED-E para enferrujar no balcão do posto do mojave express, onde foi deixado ignorado enquanto condenados escapados tomaram conta da cidade. quando o Courier chega em Primm, ele/a é capaz de reparar ED-E e, em retorno, ele vira seu/a companheiro. A primeira parada de ED-E foi um posto avançado escondido da Enclave em Chicago para melhorias e reparos.Courier: "Sounds like that kid was pretty fond of you. Why did you leave?" ED-E: Courier: "Where did this happen?" ED-E: Courier: "Illinois? So that's where you got that plate. The other you, I mean." ED-E: Courier: "What's a Chicago?" ED-E: (Diálogo de ED-E (Lonesome Road)) Ele então viajou pelo Mojave Wasteland, onde foi baleado duas vezes pelo sniper de um invasor (com uma bala hand-load .308), causando uma grande quantidade de danos.Courier: " " ED-E: "SUCCEEDED |{NPCRobotEdETriumphant} }}" (Diálogo de ED-E (Lonesome Road)) Isso eventualmente o deixo desativado próximo a Primm, onde ele foi encontrado e levado por um entregador ao Mojave Express sendo entregue a Johnson Nash. Incapaz de o reparar por conta própria, Nash deixou ED-E ignorado no balcão do escritório, onde ficou enquanto Primm foi tomada por escaped convicts. Quando o Courier chegou em Primm, ele conseguiu reparar ED-E, permitindo que o eyebot se juntasse a quest do Courier como um companheiro . Mesmo ED-E ainda tendo toda a data e intendimento de sua missão, seu sistema de posicionamento interno esta bem danificado. A única Razão ele não foi pego por outras organizações interessadas é porque ED-E não comunicou sua missão para ninguém. Ele manteve registros de áudio em seus bancos de dados, gravando seu criador brevemente: Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * ED-E My Love: Uma vez que os logs do ED-E são descobertos, a Brotherhood of Steel e os Followers of the Apocalypse irão demonstrar interesse, oferecendo upgrades em troca dos dados. * DLC Lonesome Road: Uma versão copiada do ED-E original, produzida em massa, ainda mantendo todas as lembranças do Courier e sua própria missão, é encontrada no Divide e é necessária para quase todas as quests. Outras interações Quando primeiro encontrado em Nash residence em Primm, ED-E está quebrado em cima do balcão. Ele pode ser consertado tendo um dos seguintes: * Uma habilidade de 65 em Repair. * Uma habilidade de 55 em Science, com uma habilidade subsequente de 35 em Repair. * Três scrap metal, dois sensor modules e um scrap electronics. Lonesome Road * Com a DLC Lonesome Road instalada, ED-E pode ser usado para criar itens como se fosse uma workbench ou reloading bench, através de diálogo. Esta opção já estará disponível, mesmo que Lonesome Road não tenha começado. * ED-E pode ser melhorado ainda mais ao encontrar cinco circuit boards no Divide: ** Rank 1 - Função de manutenção de armas: Acesso a uma opção diária de dialogo que permite a ED-E instantaneamente restaurar a condição da arma atual equipada pelo Courier em 25%. (Isso pode ser aumentado para 35% com um skill check, depois de se obter o rank 2). ** Rank 2 - Produção de células de energia/micro-fusão: Acesso a uma opção de diálogo diária, permitindo ED-E produzir um número de energy e microfusion cells. Também, através do diálogo e skill checks, ED-E pode produzir mais cells por pedido, ou pode ser ordenado a produzir flamer fuel ou satchel charges (que compartilham do mesmo cooldown de um por dia das energy e microfusion cells). ** Rank 3 - DT aumentado: +2 DT para tanto o Courier quanto ED-E. ** Rank 4 - Beam damage bonus: +5 para o dano de beam weapons; afeta a mesma lista afetada pelo perk Laser Commander. ** Rank 5 - Bônus de precisão V.A.T.S.: Aumento de 5% na chance de acertar alvos nos V.A.T.S. Final Inventário Anotações * Quando primeiramente encontrado, ED-E tem um adesivo de para-choque na sua direita que diz "My child is an HONOR STUDENT at Roosevelt Academy," que é uma localidade no Fallout 3. No lado oposto existe uma placa de "Great Midwest" Illinois 2062 que diz "2ED-E59." Os números estão mais desgastados do que as letras, fazendo com que as letras "ED-E" sejam as mais visíveis. Isso é elaborado durante Lonesome Road, onde a versão duplicada menciona que a versão original teve de parar em Chicago para reparos e visitar a família ao longo do caminho. * Independentemente de quem o melhorar, a aparência de ED-E será alterada. Se melhorado pelos Followers, a armadura se manterá a mesma, mas seu zapper irá mudar um pouco, disparando projeteis azuis, similares ao alien blaster. Também, quando em combate, seu lazer soa como um Tesla cannon e fora do combate também fará um som de zumbido. Se melhorado pela Irmandade, resultará em ED-E possuindo uma armadura redecorada. Ambos upgrades irão remover tanto os adesivos de ED-E quanto a placa de carro. * ED-E age como um humano em seu pathfinding, o que significa que ele pode ativar armadilhas (e até derrubado pelo Ranger Takedown) mesmo flutuando. Ele também não pode viajar verticalmente sobre obstáculos. * ED-E irá as vezes fazer uma espécie de sinal sonoro angustiado quando uma arma estiver apontada para ele. Em outros momentos, irá somente se virar e olhar na direção do Courier. * ED-E não possui muito HP de início. No entanto, quando melhorado, possuirá mais do que grande parte dos demais companheiros. * Já que ED-E é um robô, ele não é afetado por venenos. * Apesar de ED-E ser um robô, stimpaks ainda irão o curar. * Se ED-E é frenetizado, ele se tornará hostil se dispensado como companheiro e retornado a Primm. A única exceção é se ele for enviado para ser melhorado, ED-E deve estar de acordo em voltar ao jogador novamente, encontrado vagando por Primm, ao invés de estar dentro do Mojave Express. * Depois de ter completado o jogo e a quest "ED-E My Love", ED-E irá contar o que aconteceu depois dos eventos do jogo; no entanto, seu relato dos fatos vão ser contados através de seus barulhos distintos, então, legendas gerais devem estar ativas para poder entender o que acontece; elas podem ser ativadas durante a tela de pause. * ED-E pode esquivar de lado para o outro, se múltiplos inimigos estiverem em vista. Apesar de parecer um movimento tático, isso não irá ajudar se os inimigos tiverem armas de fogo. * Muitos personagens não jogáveis irão expressar a suas atitudes ao verem ED-E: ** Legionaries irá expressar seu desconforto perto dele. ** Boomers irão querer examinar ele mais e se oferecem para levá-lo do Courier. ** Fiends irão resmungar "A flying robot... man, I must be fucked up...," acreditando que ED-E seja uma alucinação alimentada por drogas. ** James e Francine Garret, donos do Atomic Wrangler casino, irão o achar estranho. ** Powder Gangers podem comentar que eles tem inveja do Courier por ele ter um robô "flutuante" ao seu lado. * As quatro versões do ED-E (não funcionando, funcionando mas não melhorado, melhorado pela Irmandade de Aço e melhorado pelos Followers of the Apocalypse) tem diferentes verões de ID no console do jogo. * ED-E é o único personagem robô com narração no final do jogo. * O Courier parece não entender os barulhos de ED-E. No entanto, durante Lonesome Road (DLC) ele consegue entender ED-E muito bem. Independentemente, Isso não muda a forma que o Courier interpreta os barulhos de ED-E, a menos que uma das atualizações vinculadas ao Lonesome Road ou registros de áudio seja selecionada, resultando em ou . Frases quotes – Whitley on ED-E | | }} Aparições ED-E aparece em Fallout: New Vegas e na capa de All Roads. Um clone de ED-E também aparece na DLC Lonesome Road, com um companheiro. Bastidores O arco do personagem ED-E foi projetado por Akil Hooper.Interview with Chris Avellone Bugs Depois de adentrar ao Vault 11, ED-E não os seguirá além do portão. Ao encarar uma tela de carregamento em outra porta, ela estará lá. Se esperado por um longo período de tempo, ele hesitantemente voltara a seguir o jogador, e então parará novamente. Curiosamente, uma vez na Sacrificial Chamber, ED-E irá voltar a seguir o personagem do jogador como antes. | Se o jogador viajar a Big MT sem completar ED-E My Love, a opção dos Followers pode nunca aparecer. | Quando saindo da Bloodborne cave e Vault 22, ED-E pode ficar preso na abertura da caverna. Com o patch 1.2.0.285, ED-E em vez disso, aparecerá como um marcador, mas não pode ser encontrado nos arredores ou na caverna. | Quando em Black Mountain, é possível que ED-E desapareça depois do jogador ser atacado por super mutantes na pequena passagem que possui armadilhas para urso e a grande pedra. Isso pode também acontecer na entrada do Vault 22. Isso pode ser concertado indo ao Sierra Madre (e iniciando a DLC Dead Money) ou por usar um companion dismissal terminals carregado pelo patch antes do lançamento de Old World Blues. Quando dispensado via terminal, não haverá uma mensagem dizendo que ED-E retornou a Primm. | Depois de melhorar o sistema de armas de ED-E, se destruído, o diálogo e texto sobre perder o perk depois de sua morte não irá aparecer. Então, pode-se perder ED-E e não notar a sua morte nas batalhas, o se este ficou longe demais do jogador por conta própria estando no modo DANGER por conta de hostis ao seu redor. Um bug relacionado existe onde se ED-E for destruído, seu perk se mantêm no Pip-Boy do jogador e continua ativo. Isso pode ser resolvido ao usar o console de comandos onde "ref_id" é colocado especificamente o tipo de ED-E. | Depois de melhorar a armadura de ED-E, o peso de seu inventário vai de 1 a 2. Viajando de ao Fort e voltando com ED-E como companheiro aumenta permanente o seu peso em 2 adicionais. Isso acontece toda vez que este caminho é realizado, eventualmente fazendo com que seja impossível colocar itens em seu inventário. Não existem formas conhecidas de se remover este item invisível, e a única forma de prevenir que isto ocorra é o dispensar antes de viajar até la. Fazer com que ele espere em outro lugar antes de entrar no Fort ainda fará com que seja adicionado o peso extra. Aparentemente, seu laser é duplicado cada vez que o Courier tem suas armas removidas no Forte. Mesmo se entrar no Forte sem convite, ou mesmo com a reputação própria com a Legion (i.e. reputação ruim, não dando as armas), isso ainda acontece. ** Isso ocorre não somente no Fort, mas qualquer lugar em que ocorre remoção das armas/itens como o Silver Rush. Caso traga ED-E junto quando isso acontecer, seu peso subirá em 1. ** Solução alternativa: Dispensar ED-E para o Lucky 38 uma vez que se encontre dentro do Forte, depois das armas já terem sido confiscadas parece remover o peso fantasma. Trazer ED-E de volta ao Forte irá reiniciar o processo novamente, mas a solução alternativa pode ser repetida diversas vezes se o peso fantasma se tornar muito grande. ** Se ED-E é perdido no Vault 22 devido a uma tempestade de fogo ou outro bug. Ele pode ser trazido novamente ao jogador pelo console de comando com 'player.placeatme seguido de sua BaseID dependendo de seu status de melhoria. Se ele não foi melhorado, seu BaseId será 0010c769, melhorado com armas, BaseID é 001694e2, melhorado com armadura, seu BaseID é 001694e0. Uma vez que ele reapareça, ele geralmente tentará sair, provavelmente indo a Primm. | O sistema de armas melhorado pelos Followers of the Apocalypse pode ser perdido em momentos aleatórios, particularmente em cassinos ou no Forte de Caesar. Isso é devido a este ser duas armas diferentes: Energy Zap (00166b94) e Electrical Zap (001694df), e pode ser restaurado com o comando depois de selecionar ED-E. Elas requerem munição de energy cell (00078cc2), mas não as consomem. ** Se ED-E perder suas armas (normal ou melhorada) por qualquer razão (ao visitar cassinos, Forte, Silver Rush), ele ficará preso toda vez que ele tenta usar sua arma não existente. A única forma de consertar isso é com a adição da arma via console de comando. Com outras plataformas a melhor solução é salvar antes de entrar em áreas restritas e imediatamente depois de sair para testar se as armas estão funcionando ao atacar qualquer pessoa a sua frente. | É possível que ED-E (depois da melhoria de armadura) não conseguir se mover ou usar sua arma. No entanto, se você usar uma viagem rápida ou usar mecânica de espera, ele irá se reunir com você. | As vezes enquanto falando com ED-E, um som de tiro irá executarr ao invés dos sons normais dele. | ED-E pode ocasionalmente perder a opção de diálogo para seus reparos diários, mesmo depois de se esperar as 24 horas. Para arrumar isso, viaje até o Divide e a opção deve reaparecer. | As vezes, sem ter terminado a quest ED-E My Love, ele irá usar sua melhoria (dos Followers) mesmo que ele não tenha sido melhorado ainda. Ele aparece alterar entre sua arma original e a melhorada. Não existem formas conhecidas de corrigir isso. | Ocasionalmente quando você usar uma viagem rápida, ED-E perde tudo o que você colocar em seu inventário. ED-E pode também perder armas únicas. | ED-E pode, sem motivos, randomicamente atacar personagens amigáveis não jogáveis. | Se é dado a ED-E armadura da Legião para segurar, uma mensagem dizendo que ele não pode a equipar irá aparecer, a armadura por sua vez irá desaparecer. | Depois de melhorar o exército de Securitron, ED-E pode receber a melhoria dos Follower sem completar ED-E, My Love. Possiveis requisitos para isso são as melhorias do Lonesome Road e/ou ED-E, My Love estar em progresso. | Se você tiver a DLC Lonesome Road e dizer para ED-E reparar suas armas ele ocasionalmente irá reduzir a condição dela, ao contrário de a aumentar. | Depois de usar uma viagem rápida, ED-E pode congelar e não se mover, mesmo ainda flutuando, mesmo se falar para esperar e então seguir usando a companion wheel. Isso pode ser concertado ao ir em seu menu de diálogo e selecionar "Follow Protocol::Wait" e então mais uma vez o "Follow Protocol::Reinitiate." | Depois de ED-E estar sendo melhorado pelos Followers, é possível que ele não consiga usar sua arma, em adição a isso, o 8 DT original de ED-E desaparecerá, deixando ele sem qualquer proteção. Ele também terá problemas com pathfinding. | Às vezes, ao dispensar ED-E, ele não irá reaparecer em Primm ou no Lucky-38 como instruído, assim efetivamente desaparecendo do jogo. | Por razões desconhecidas, ED-E não irá flutuar para sima ou para baixo, enquanto outros Eyebots fazem isso, as causas disso são desconhecidas e até o momento não possui correção. | Depois de receber a melhoria de reparos de Lonesome Road, ED-E não irá reparar ou .45 Auto pistol de Honest Hearts se o jogador possuir o trait Hand Loader. | E-DE não irá guardar itens de aparência de fações em seu inventário - sendo estes instantaneamente largados ao chão com a mensagem "companion cannot wear this faction armor" aparecendo . | ED-E pode as vezes, ao acordar depois de estar inconsciente, fazer um som como estivesse batendo em metal, então desaparecendo e se tornando impossível de se trazer usando uma viagem rápida. Ele não irá voltar nem usando o elevador do Vault 22 também. Ele ainda será considerado um companheiro, então você não terá como recrutar Rex mais tarde se isso acontecer. Quando viajando ao Zion National Park, você irá receber a notificação que "ED-E has returned to Primm" como normalmente aconteceria, mas ele não estará lá. }} Sons Galeria ED-EReg.png ED-E left.png|Visão do lado esquerdo (com mérito, emblemado de estudante de Roosevelt Academy, Capital Wasteland) ED-E right.png|Visão do lado direito ED-EWeap.png|Melhoria de armas dos Followers ED-EArmor.png|Melhoria de armas da Brotherhood Ede.png|ED-E no trailer da E3 do Fallout: New Vegas ED-E clone.png|A versão de ED-E de Divide EDE nightview.jpg Nvdlc04 endingslide edemojave.jpg|ED-E em um slide final de Lonesome Road de:ED-E en:ED-E es:ED-E fi:ED-E fr:ED-E pl:ED-E ru:ЭД-Э uk:ЕД-Е zh:ED-E Categoria:Robôs e computadores do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Companheiros do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens da Enclave do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens Eyebot Categoria:Equipamento da Enclave Categoria:Tecnologia da Enclave Categoria:Personagens de Primm